Of Shopping Trips and Transfers
by sarcasticflare
Summary: Blaine comes up with a creative way to tell his boyfriend that he's transferring schools to be with him. It's so fluffy, you may die a painful death after reading: be prepared.


**A/N: Two words: Shameless. Fluff. It's 5:30 am and I've been writing this in honor of the fact that Glee starts filming today! WOHOO! So, enjoy! Please review, I could really use some insight!**

"And what about these? Are these okay, Kurt? Are they the right fit? The right color?" Blaine Anderson holds up a pair of dark wash jeans , running his mouth a mile a minute. For two hours, he's been shopping. Usually, shopping made Blaine groan and complain, because it reminded him of those horrible days from when his mother would drag him around from shop to shop, for hours on end. But…shopping with Kurt, it was different. Blaine loved the way Kurt would smile when he saw a sophisticated display in a glassy shop window, the carefree expression he wore as he swiped his credit card across the machine. He absolutely adored how Kurt would skip down the long corridors of the mall when nobody was around to see.

"I think…those jeans are very nice." Kurt says dismissively. He watches as Blaine smiles at him, like it's a sign of approval. Kurt leans against the cool wooden wall, trying to hold the uncontrollable fit of blush that was bound to spread across his face momentarily. Every time he sees Blaine, he can feel his body heat up, and his blood start rushing fast. Kurt can't describe the feeling he gets with words. It's surreal. It's insane. It's amazing.

"Great! Come to the dressing room with me and see how they look." Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him towards the open door.

"Oh, okay…This won't be awkward or anything, no." Kurt says quietly. As Blaine begins pulling off his shorts, Kurt pulls out his phone, trying to occupy himself from the fact that his gorgeous boyfriend is practically stripping in front of him. He shoots quick text messages to Mercedes and Rachel, trying to look preoccupied.

"These are pretty awesome!" Blaine exclaims, twirling around to see himself in the long mirror.

"Yeah, awesome." Kurt agrees, smiling ruefully. So far, their date to the Westerville Galleria had been particularly uneventful. Kurt was still unsure why Blaine had sent that spontaneous text to him at seven in the morning. _I'm picking you up at six for a surprise-Blaine_ was incredibly vague, and Kurt thought he was going to be pranked as soon as Blaine turned the corner into the mall parking lot.

"Blaine, you hate shopping. What's going on?" Kurt had questioned. He didn't respond with anything but another one of those smiles as he opened the car door for Kurt.

Blaine practically saunters out of the GAP (Kurt had protested their entrance, although Blaine seemed completely unphased that it was indeed, the infamous GAP) another bag dangling from his arms. So far, he's spent a little over four hundred dollars on clothes. Every time the cashier rings up his purchase, Kurt shoots Blaine a look that says "you're-spending-more-money-on-clothes-than-most-people-do-on-vacations" and Blaine replies with "Kurt, calm down. You just spent two hundred seventy five dollars on a scarf. It's July! Why do you need a scarf right now?"

The pointless conversations and endless flirting carries on for hours, along with the sideways kisses and chaste hand holding. They're sitting on a bench sharing a strawberry smoothie when Kurt somehow finds himself playing with the strings of Blaine's hoodie. He pulls them tight, and lets them go softly. Blaine stands up to throw away them empty cup, and Kurt watches him as he tosses it into the garbage bin, basketball style. As Blaine walks back, he casually peels the sweater off over his head, and holds it in his arm. He bites his lip, looking over to Kurt, who is currently gazing into a store display at a mannequin wearing a luxurious fur coat.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine asks. He's waiting for Kurt to look at him, just for a second. Because if Kurt saw what Blaine was wearing, he'd freak out, and that is exactly the effect Blaine desires.

"Well, we still haven't been to the couture section, which is just down the—Blaine, where did you get that shirt?" Kurt looks up to see the shirt Blaine is wearing reads _McKinley High Titans_, in a cliché letterman style. He sits there, trying not to let his jaw drop at the way the fabric stretches over his chest in such a…sexy manner.

"I bought it a few days ago. You like?" Blaine said, sitting back down on the bench, and reaching for Kurt's hand. Finally, Blaine thinks. He's finally going to tell Kurt what he's been yearning to say for weeks.

"I do like, a lot. Why, though?" Kurt asks, gazing into Blaine's eyes as he waits for a response.

"I'm just showing some school spirit, Kurt." Blaine says simply, flicking a piece of hair out of his line of vision. He watches Kurt. First, he looks confused. He squints his eyes, and Blaine can practically hear the thoughts running through his head. Blaine watches the squint turn into wide eyes, and a broad smile.

"You're kidding me! Are you serious?" Kurt exclaims.

"One hundred percent. My parents signed the transfer papers yesterday. Do you know what this means?" Blaine asks, leaning closer into Kurt. He was being incredibly PDA right now, but didn't care.

"Inform me, Mr. Anderson." Kurt teases.

"It means that come September, I'm going to see you every day for a whole year. And during that year, we're going to walk down the halls together, holding hands and laughing. We're going to be in glee club together, and I'm going to sing you love songs at every chance I get. We're going to make your friends my friends, and we're going to get coffee before school because I know you're not a morning person." Blaine declares. Kurt responds by playfully kissing him. Although he isn't one for PDA's, Kurt needs to let Blaine know how much he loves him right now.

"I think you are the best boyfriend ever, Blaine Warbler. Er, I mean Blaine McKinley." He whispers into Blaine's ear. Blaine shoots Kurt a cocky smile, and stands up. He stretches, the shirt bending over his muscles in all the right places.

"Come on. We've got shopping to do. I mean, this is the first time in four years that I'm not having my outfit picked out for me every morning. I was kind of expecting you to help me find some acceptable clothes."

"I'd be honored."


End file.
